


Dont get it twisted

by Gamerbear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt, Inspirational Speeches, Poems, coming togeather, mental pain, misuse of words, poem talking about hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerbear/pseuds/Gamerbear
Summary: This poem is about my hard times in life. about how im biracial and people choose my race for me. it might go of topic a bit but it will help me get some of the pain out.





	Dont get it twisted

Just because I'm mixed doesn’t mean I'm a twist

Just because I'm mixed doesn’t mean I'm one race just by the way I look or act

Just because I'm black doesn’t mean I'm lazy

Just because I'm by myself doesn’t mean I'm alone

Just because I'm human doesn’t mean I can't think differently 

Just because I'm not like you doesn’t mean I'm not with you

Just because all the things I’ve been through doesn’t make me feel like I'm not your sister even if it's from another mister. 

Just because I'm mental doesn’t mean I'm lethal.

Doesn’t mean I can't be like the rest of the people

Just because I'm black doesn't me I can't go back 

From the violence for the hurt from the pain on the back of my shirt.

I have problems of my own that I can't even control

There unbreakable

There relentless

There in my head going back and forth yelling with no remorse

Always wanting more of a choice

Just because you bullied me doesn’t mean I'm going to sit there and watch you die.

Don't look at me and say I'm black 

Don't look at me a say I'm a mute

Don't call me a wigger

Because I act like Tigger

Don't call me an uncle tom because I'm black and white

Don't call me a piece of paper because i have white

You don't know me enough to call me something that just ain't right

Tough times and tough lines

We all have a tough mind

Don't look at me and judge me for what I wear

So what if I were a crown and a gown

So what if I want to look pretty

So what if I want to be a queen and be on top of the city

Making people look up at me for once

So I can feel like I'm a somebody

You can't judge me 

You don't own me

I'm my own person

Your own person 

Don't look at me and say I'm weird because have you looked in the mirror

I'm not the one who's running in fear

I'm the one in the woods whos growling like a bear

I was the one who was scavenging for food

Looking for anything I could hold on to

Looking for a place to hide because of pure fear of you getting shot

Fearing the police because they coming for you no matter what you do

No matter if you ain't even do anything 

Shooting my brothers and sister because they were walking down the street 

Just because they were looking all neat

I'm sick and tired 

I'm tired of saying I'm tired

I don’t want this 

You don’t want this

Let's try to make this world better 

Not just sit there and watch someone litter

Watch someone make this world trash

Because someday this world is going to come down in ash

There's a saying that black does not crack 

But we crack when we cry

And we crack when we die

So whether you black or white 

Dark or light

Come together 

Tie the knot

Cause we are going to make this into a lock.

That's always going to be blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my pain or the pain of being mixed i would like to hear what you think  
> thanks


End file.
